


Biting Down

by grimeysociety



Series: Her Smell [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Floor Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Darcy Lewis, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: In the aftermath of their mating, Steve and Darcy come clean to SHIELD.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: Her Smell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596010
Comments: 41
Kudos: 432
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Biting Down

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, my dear horny rascals! 
> 
> This third (holy shit I say to myself) part of this 'verse is also a fill for my Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019 square "N2: Lucky".

_It's you and me_  
_That's my whole world_  
_They whisper in the hallway, "she's a bad, bad girl"_  
\- **"Miss Americana & The Heartbreak Prince" by Taylor Swift**

_You won't recover_  
_You ain't as young as you used to be_  
_It might be time to face it_  
\- **"It Might Be Time" by Tame Impala**

_Breathed so deep I thought I'd drown_  
_It feels better biting down_  
\- **"Biting Down" by Lorde**

When their heat cycles finished, there was a distinct shift inside Darcy. She felt it deep inside her chest, the world’s axis tilting a degree, the way it was supposed to be, back to the way it was before she and Steve first mated.

It happened some time while she was sleeping, her face in Steve’s neck, his arms wrapped around her on the living room floor, a blanket covering their lower halves. It was enough to make her jolt, eyes snapping open in the darkness, feeling the ache between her legs, but no longer that hunger, a thirst she couldn’t quench…

“It’s gone,” she whispered.

Steve kissed her forehead, already awake.

“Yeah.”

She tried not to be so sad about it. She needed to go back to work. She needed to get back to her life, pick things up again and face the truth. It was daunting, but she trusted Steve wouldn’t let anything happen to her. She believed him when he said he loved her. He’d hadn’t said it since, but they were distracted, tangling with one another.

Darcy pulled away from him, glancing around her apartment. Even how her eyes took everything in was different when she was in heat. Now she felt unfocused and tired, the morning approaching with a kind of dread she hadn’t expected.

“I feel fucking awful,” she admitted, her chest tight.

“Me, too,” Steve murmured, his hand rubbing her bare arm.

-

A few hours later Steve left to shower and change at home. He kissed her goodbye, and it felt heavier than either of them intended – she could read it on his face that he didn’t really want to leave, but he had work to do, too.

Darcy managed to dress for the day, feeling a lot fresher, but it was like she’d been on a bender. Her memories felt a little off, tampered with. She picked up her clipboard on her way out and went upstairs to check in with the team, only to be ambushed the second she showed her face.

Natasha, Clint and Tony all stood around the kitchen when she stalked in, her heart beating fast.

“So,” Natasha said, crossing her arms. Her brows were raised. “You lied.”

“Yeah,” Darcy said, feeling her cheeks heat. She’d never discussed her status with the spy, but she had lied by omission. “You guys got a problem with that?”

“Of course you’re Cap’s mate,” Tony said, smirking. “I wonder which one of you is more of a horse’s ass –”

“ _Me_ ,” Darcy said, narrowing her eyes slightly. She looked at Clint. “You got anything to say?”

“No, I’m all good,” the archer replied, looking amused. “Maybe save it for the jury.”

“How’d it get out so fast?” she asked, and she looked at Natasha for the answer.

She shrugged. “Someone must have seen you leaving together a couple days ago. And then no-one saw you two all weekend.”

“You guys break any furniture?” Tony asked, and Darcy was about to throw a few colourful words his way when Steve walked in, a stern look on his face. Tony only winked at him. “Cap?”

“How long are the jokes meant to last?” Steve grumbled, moving to stand behind Darcy.

The protective gesture was distinct, him choosing to be closer to her, his hands on his hips as he looked at each face of his team.

“Everyone goes through it,” Clint said, and Natasha made a point to blink at him. “What?”

“It’s not as simple as that, Darcy violated a contract with an American intelligence agency, one of the largest in the world,” the spy said, and Clint rolled his eyes.

“That’s only _partly_ true,” Darcy said, seeing everyone’s eyes swing to her. “I came here with the intention of getting a job, not to find an Alpha. And sure, it’s a conflict of interest now, but they can’t honestly think that letting me go is the wiser choice, considering what that could do to Steve…”

Darcy looked at Steve, whose brows were furrowed.

“They wouldn’t, would they?”

“I dunno,” he murmured, and Tony clapped his hands together.

“I’d give it a day,” he said, shrugging. “How much did the suppressants put you back, Lewis?”

Darcy bristled. “Several hundred bucks.”

“Ouch.”

-

People were openly staring at Darcy when she travelled around the building. She didn’t have to wonder what people thought of her. It was obvious by the barely concealed stink eye behind her back. Conversations abruptly cut off when she walked into rooms, and the women’s bathroom practically emptied the second she ducked in after lunch.

It reminded her of high school, except she hadn’t been subjected to gossip that often when she was a teenager. She tended to fly under the radar, but now that Steve was her mate, people seemed to think they were entitled to whatever awful opinion they had. It was like she’d tricked the Prom King into dating her – and she didn’t need to guess _how_ , by the way everyone looked at her.

It had only been a day, and she longed for another heat cycle. It felt like a lifetime ago. She was beginning to understand why people went a little bananas the second they knew their body was crying out for mating… everything else outside of her bond seemed to amplify how much of an escape it was, since life felt more ordinary without it.

She was summoned the following morning, Steve walking alongside her.

“No matter what happens,” she said, touching the door before they walked in, Steve’s hand reaching for hers. “I love you.”

“Of course,” he replied, nodding. “I love you, too.”

She felt it, not just in his touch but by how he looked at her. They had slept in the same bed last night, the sex far less reckless than the last time they made love, but it was still intense. The emotions rolling over them as they rocked, Darcy’s eyes glued to Steve’s… she wondered how other people managed it. It all seemed so messy.

Fury and Hill stood by the tall windows in the conference room, several other people wearing variations of SHIELD uniforms were also there. Some of them were unrecognizable to Darcy, but the HR rep named Samantha Shaw stuck out.

“Captain, thank you for being here,” Fury said.

The crowd stared as Darcy walked in ahead of Steve. She tried to keep herself at a neutral base, but it was made that much harder when Steve was addressed before her, like he somehow outranked her, when they were there about their personal relationship, not their professional one.

“Miss Lewis,” Hill said, and Darcy nodded.

Everyone moved to sit down and Darcy kept her eyes on her hands for several seconds, feeling her heart pound in her chest. She glanced at Steve, seeing him assess each person, a cold expression on his face. She knew he was poised for a verbal fight.

“First of all, congratulations,” Fury began, and Darcy felt her face slacken in surprise. “It’s always a special time when an Alpha finds their Omega.”

Steve said nothing, so neither did Darcy.

“The problem is that she works under you,” Fury went on, his expression changing. He was in his no-nonsense mood Darcy had been warned about.

It didn’t stop her from being offended by his choice of words.

“She has a name,” she snapped, and he blinked at her with his one eye, a scowl forming.

“Lewis, you cannot be dispensing judgment when you lied about your status,” he threw back. “I’d keep my mouth shut if I were you.”

“Don’t talk to Darcy like she’s other people!” Steve bit out, his eyes flashing with anger. “And just because she assists my team and myself doesn’t make her any less than me in the workplace. Without her, we’d have more problems –”

“She knew what she was doing!” Shaw spoke up, her features pinched. “She could have sued us for sexual harassment, or worse! And what about now, when she’s managed to snatch you, Captain? What will that cost us if you die and your mate is grieving? Or vice versa?”

“Shaw,” Hill murmured sternly, shaking her head. She looked at Darcy.

“Miss Lewis, you understand the situation we’re in now, and how it will affect the Avengers Initiative?”

“Yes,” Darcy said. She’d always respected Hill, who’d never looked down her nose at her.

“So you admit that it did occur to you what it would cost SHIELD?” Shaw cut in, and Darcy narrowed her eyes at her.

“I don’t know, maybe,” she sneered. She huffed. “It’s not like I intended to get in this mess –”

“Really?” Shaw said, sounding unconvinced, her tone heavy with irony.

“It’s not about what it _is_ , Lewis, it’s what it _looks like_ ,” Fury said, and Steve scoffed.

“Enough, you all made your points. She either works with me or you don’t have either of us,” he said, and Darcy watched as several agents’ eyes widened at the suggestion. “And I’m _not_ walkin’ away from the Initiative.”

Fury sat back, a smile spreading across his face.

“You know what people think about you, Captain?”

“What, I can’t possibly imagine –”

“You do whatever the hell you want. It’s getting old. You’re getting old.”

“You don’t have to remind me,” Steve said, a mirthless smile on his handsome face that twisted his features. “But if you’re gonna blame someone, blame me.”

Darcy frowned, reaching to touch his hand, shaking her head.

“Steve, no…”

“Listen to her,” Fury said, but Darcy could see Steve wasn’t done.

“I know now that the possibility of findin’ her was what kept me alive when I was in the ice,” Steve went on, and Darcy felt her face flush.

He’d said as much to her when they were in bed, and the story felt intensely private. The thought of anyone having the opportunity to cheapen it made Darcy immediately on the defensive, watching everyone for their reactions. As much as Alphas were the masculine, overbearing stereotype, Darcy knew her version of Omega was just as volatile with a trigger-happy temperament.

“I didn’t mean to hope, but it was beyond my control, bringing me back from the dark.”

Darcy kept her eyes trained on Fury, who seemed to finally understand their story. The room fell silent and Fury exchanged a glance with Hill.

“Does this shit happen often?” Darcy blurted, and she felt herself blush again, realizing she hadn’t imagined it. “I mean, here, specifically.”

“Sometimes,” Hill said. “It’s been known to happen. You’ll have to report to Agent Shaw after this meeting.”

“Okay,” Darcy said.

Shaw didn’t seem pleased by this. Perhaps she’d been expecting this to go entirely the other way.

-

On their way to HR, Steve and Darcy shared an elevator, the silence between them lighter than before, a companionable kind that Darcy felt herself settle into with ease.

The elevator doors opened several floors away from their stop, but once the few people waiting realized who was already in the car, they remained standing outside. As the doors began to shut, a few whispers floated up, the words imperceptible to Darcy’s ears. She glanced at Steve, waiting.

“You don’t wanna know,” he said, and she sighed loudly.

“Maybe I already have some idea,” she snapped. His brows lifted but she kept going. “‘What’s he doing with her?’ ‘I guess his standards are kinda low, she must have a wonderful personality!’”

Steve frowned. “What? Why would they say _that_?”

“Oh, come on, Steve!” Darcy said, waving at him. “You look like that, I look like –”

He pulled her into a kiss, her words cut off, his hand catching her by the back of her head, his tongue slipping between her lips. Darcy pulled back with a smack of their lips, still irritated.

He was staring at her intently, the world beyond the car forgotten.

“Then what did they say?” she hissed, and he smirked.

“Somethin’ crude about magic body parts,” he murmured. “I wouldn’t deny it. You feel pretty magical to me…”

Darcy couldn’t stay so annoyed with him looking at her like that, his other hand petting her rear. What was it with him and her butt?

“Be more specific,” she whispered, and he smiled, the heat pooling in her stomach.

The car stopped suddenly and the doors opened before he could answer her, and Darcy sighed, pulling away from him. Steve’s fingers flexed in the thin air she used to occupy, his pupils larger than before, a smile still on his lips even as they began to walk through to Human Resources.

More agents, more eyes to look at them so brazenly Darcy was moments away from throwing her arms out and yelling ‘take a picture, it’ll last longer’, but Steve’s hand came down on her shoulder, steadying her.

Shaw was already by the reception waiting for them, crooking her finger at them like they were children and Darcy shot Steve a look, and they both smirked.

Darcy signed some official papers stating their relationship was Alpha/Beta/Omega-based, along with more forms that exempted SHIELD from any responsibility in case Steve were to die while Darcy or himself was still working there. She knew most lawyers would encourage her to sue in spite of the forms, simply because a grieving mate would be out for blood. It meant money, money, money but Darcy didn’t like to think of that possibility too long. It was too heartbreaking, as if her mind might conjure the bad luck, as if she’d jinx them both.

She glanced at Steve soon after signing, seeing his pen poised but he was unmoving, licking his lips. Shaw was staring at him, her arms elbows on the table. They sat in another conference room and Darcy turned her head and saw several faces duck out of view, caught staring at them through the blinds.

“Does everyone think I don’t know how lucky I am in the first place?” Darcy muttered, and Steve looked at her, frowning like he did before.

“Please sign the papers, Captain,” Shaw said, trying her best to steer them back to the fine print. She even pointed at the pages to prompt him and Steve signed, handing the papers back to her.

She handed them a remote and stood from the table, moving toward the door.

“You’re required to watch a presentation and then you can leave.”

“Can we get some popcorn?” Darcy called after her, but she was ignored.

Steve was holding the remote, leaning back in his chair.

“Something on your mind?” she asked, and he gave her a long look, which only made her smile like a shark.

He looked like he was trying not to smile, swinging his eyes to the interactive whiteboard while he pressed play. There was a couple seconds of black screen until the block gold text popped up:

**SO YOU’VE FOUND YOUR MATE!**

Darcy squinted at the Roman numerals at the bottom.

“Nineteen eighty-eight? Good Lord,” she muttered, folding her arms.

A middle-aged man wearing a sharp three piece suit with auburn hair appeared, sitting at a desk in a nondescript office.

_“Well, hello there. Because you’re watching this video tape, you’ve begun a beautiful, blessed journey that will hopefully last as long as you live. You’ve found your mate. Congratulations!”_

“It’s like he’s going for Mr Rogers but he’s just creepy,” Darcy muttered.

“Who the hell is Mr Rogers?” Steve said, and Darcy chuckled.

“Oh, that’d be the best plot twist in the world, if you were somehow related to _the_ Fred Rogers… may he rest in peace.”

“I’m not related to –”

Darcy shushed him loudly, pretending to be engrossed in the video. The man had got up from his desk and wandered closer to the camera, before opening his door to step out into the hallway.

“Where is he _going_?”

“I’m not allowed to talk but you are?” Steve said, laughing.

“Exactly,” Darcy murmured, narrowing her eyes at the screen, until she felt Steve jab her in the ribs and she squeaked in shock, grabbing his hand between her two.

_“When working with your mate, it’s important to consider how this relationship may affect the workplace. Dynamics of a personal relationship are never appropriate in a professional environment.”_

“Is that SHIELD’s condescending way of telling us we’re not allowed to be raw dogging in the break room while everyone else is trying to have their lunch?” Darcy muttered, and Steve was pulling her into his lap, kissing her neck.

“Just makes me want to do it,” he murmured, and Darcy chuckled, Steve’s arms wrapping around her middle.

The rest of the video had the same patronizing tone. Toward the conclusion, whose message was the blatantly obvious ‘for the love of God please keep it in your pants during work hours’, Steve began to murmur in her ear:

“Y’know, I’m the lucky one, sweetheart.”

“You say the nicest things,” Darcy replied, trying to play it off.

“I mean it,” he whispered, and he rose a hand to turn her chin toward him, her eyes meeting his. He was so earnest, and Darcy felt her eyes prickle like he’d confessed something so much sadder.

She swallowed hard, as he whispered:

“Lucky bastard.”

She let out something between a sob and a chuckle.

-

Ten days later, Darcy was cooking pasta on the stove. Nothing fancy, but Steve was always so pleased by whatever she made for dinner. She wasn’t a cook, and hardly a baker, but he was so much worse. He could hardly boil an egg.

Steve was currently training in one of the gyms downstairs and Darcy was listening to music, at the volume that he always chided her for.

(“I can hear that from downstairs,” he said one time, and Darcy shrugged like a bored teenager.)

She didn’t hear the door unlocking, so when he walked into the kitchen she jumped, ripping her earphones out, her eyes wide as she laughed.

“You scared the shit out of me – wait –”

She could smell him, a different scent to the crisp body spray one he had that morning when he left. It was masculine and distinct, her eyes staying wide. She put down her wooden spoon and phone, seeing Steve was watching when she turned back.

“Maybe we need a system or a code word,” she said, guessing correctly that he was in heat.

His eyes looked black.

“C’mere,” he hissed, and he crowded her into the edge of the counter, his head ducking to press a kiss to her lips, managing to catch her off-guard. He was faster than average people, and she was his target, his arms grabbing her to pick her up off the floor.

He hadn’t kissed her this way, all rushed and consuming, since the first time they were together and he found her in the gym. It had the similar heat to it, Darcy’s breath hitching as he sucked her tongue into his mouth, steering her away and up against her fridge, his hands yanking down her leggings, her thighs wrapping around his middle when they managed to tug them down far enough to expose her fully. He gave a little growl at the sight of her, naked and open to him, shifting his hips against her, lifting her higher up the fridge.

“We doing this here?” Darcy breathed, and he nodded, then shook his head, blinking.

“Uh, unless -?”

“I’m teasing,” Darcy whispered, a little dizzy from the urgency of it all, but he broke into a smile.

“Y’know, I’m lucky, right?” he said, and she smiled back at him. “I’m desperate and you’re not makin’ me wait, you’re –”

She cut him off with a rough kiss and he moaned. When they broke apart, he looked wounded.

“You’re… Jesus, I’ll come already if you do that again, sweetheart,” he panted. “Fuck, I _need_ you –”

“Do it, do it,” she whispered, nodding at him as he shoved down his pants enough to get his cock out, lining them up as she tightened her grip around his neck.

He shoved into her, and she cried out as she slammed into the fridge, his moan turning guttural as he bottomed out. She felt so stretched she began to tingle all over her face, ducking down to kiss him again as he thrusted hard and faster.

He came fast, the fastest she’d ever seen him. She knew it wasn’t enough, her nails digging into his back as she was knocked into the hard metal behind her. She felt split open and raw, her legs shaking when he lowered her to the floor once more, his come trickling down her thigh.

He stood back when she pushed him out of her way to get to the stove. She almost tripped, forgetting her leggings were still at her ankles. She kicked them off hastily, switching off the stove.

He smelt really good to her when she wasn’t in heat… it was still too difficult to discern exactly what he smelt of, but she wanted to bottle it, wear it on herself. Maybe it was in his marrow and she’d have to scoop it out - Christ, her cockdrunk brain…

He took her by the elbow and she smiled lazily, stumbling back as he caught her, pushing her to the floor. Her ass was in the air, her face pressed into the linoleum, her palm flat against it as he tucked back inside her, flattening her completely, the speed and heft of him making her toes curl in delight.

“Fuck,” she babbled, laughing. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

He did just that, and Darcy lost her vision, coming hard, his hand shoved down past her stomach to tease her clit in rough circles. He kept her pinned there, rutting as she took it all, feeling the pressure deep inside her. It was his knot, expanding and making her whimper.

“I’m yours,” she whispered, her voice paper-thin, and he growled, teeth grazing until they sunk into her neck.

“Mine,” he affirmed, and then he went still, with one last roll of his huge shoulders.

He came, groaning long and loud as Darcy shivered at the sound, so raw in her ears. He stayed for a few seconds, sliding out of her to fall on his back, covered in sweat like Darcy was. She lay on her stomach for a little while longer, wincing as she eventually rolled onto her side, leaning on a shaky elbow, Steve’s eyes meeting hers.

“Thank you,” he murmured, and she let out a weak little laugh.

“My pleasure,” she said, and he looked almost bashful.

“I’ve never done it like that before. At least, the last time we were both in it,” he murmured, wiping some of the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, sighing. “Thank you, Darcy.”

She moved to kiss him on the lips, and he moaned, reaching between them to stroke her between her swollen folds, Darcy’s breath hitching.

“I love you, but I need a little break first. You can meet me somewhere other than the kitchen floor in a few minutes…”

He smiled, his face flushed again, biting his lip.

Darcy brushed his cheek just under his eye where some of his freckles lay, smiling at him. He mirrored her gesture, and she kissed his palm.

“I’m a lucky bastard,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> ... hey, can we change 'fridging' to actually mean when you have sex with your girl against a fridge, instead of the other thing? ❤ #bethechangeyouwanttoseeintheworld
> 
> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
